A God and a Goddess
by Darlin
Summary: When Thor and Storm met there were two battles they fought, one as enemies and one of the heart.
1. Thunder Struck

**A God and a Goddess** – by Darlin

 **A/N** – It's taken a long time for me to write a ThoRo if I can call this that. Or would it be ThoRoro? I've always imagined the couple, enjoyed a few stories of them here, there aren't many, and yet . . . Well, have a read and see.

 **Disclaimer** – We all know I still don't own the X-Men and I certainly don't own the Avengers either. No profit made here!

 **-xox-**

Lightning flashing, searing, destroying. Though it was evening the sky was lit up as if it were midday, and in it's brightness two seemed to dance upon the winds. A god of Asgard versus a goddess of Earth. And as they battled each other high in the skies, pitting lightning against lightning, winds against winds, perhaps they forgot what it was they fought for. For they seemed so equally matched, this god and goddess.

But below them the battle surged on. Iron Man and Colossus, Jean Grey and Scott fighting side by side against Captain America and Natasha, Clint firing arrows at Rogue who was taking on War Machine high above, and Iceman doing damage control down below. The combatants fleeting glances skyward went unseen by the Asgardian and the Kenyan-American princess as lightning trounced the earth and thunder boomed. The war above bombarded the earth below making all dart out of the way of strikes of lightning, sudden fires sparking then raging in silent fury. The pair who controlled the very elements of the air were seemingly oblivious to all but the desire to annihilate their foe, to protect their cause, to save their friends.

"Ah, you fight well, Mistress of the Storm! And yet you see that you cannot harm me, that I merely toy with you!" roared the god of thunder, his tone proud and yet his face full of admiration for few could match his might and none but her could wield lightning as he.

" _You_ fight like a man, all brawn and ego," Ororo said, her face grim but full of satisfaction for Thor suddenly caught at his throat, gagging as if he could not breathe. And then with a look of realization of what she'd done to him he went tumbling down. Down. Down.

Ororo watched his descent for only seconds before she quickly dove after him.

"Woman . . . ! I . . . cannot breathe!" he gasped as she captured him in her winds, slowing his descent until she reached him, her arms going around him, holding him, saving him.

"I . . . am sorry," she whispered.

"But how?" he asked, finding his lungs now filled with air once again.

"I simply took the air from your lungs," she replied with a small sigh.

"You . . . you are . . ." but Thor could think of nothing that could describe her and nothing that could take the embarrassment from him.

Or the desire he felt for her. He pulled her hard to him and sought her lips, forcing them to open, to submit to him.

She tried to speak, to pull free but instead her body went slack against his as desire overtook her. And still her winds buffeted them, held them, caressed them. Or were they his winds? She couldn't think, only feel.

"I could toss you to your death, woman," Thor groaned in her ear before his lips sought hers again. But she pulled back and glared at him.

"And I could take your breath again, suck every breath of air from your lungs, before I fell! Never underestimate me!"

He laughed. "You have already taken my breath away a second time! I have never met a woman such as you!" He looked at her intensely before kissing her again.

"Mmmm," she murmured, lost in this sudden irresistible attraction.

"I would have you, woman!" he half growled, half whispered when he let her go.

Ororo smiled, kissed him lightly, drew him back to her. "I would have _you_ , Thor."

They grew silent as they looked at each other, studying, contemplating. Their attraction to each other overpowering and yet they were on opposite sides. Neither could ignore this.

They landed gently amidst fallen trees and debris, their friends staring at them in shock.

"I hope they're finished!" Iceman cried as he continued smothering fires with his ice.

"T'would appear so, m'lad," Tony Stark said with some snark.

"I hope the two of ya ain't gonna go at it right here," Wolverine growled.

Their arms fell at his words, as if guilty, suddenly confused, shy even.

"No one gets ta bed our Ororo but us!" Rogue declared.

"This is ridiculous, although the cease fire is a relief, now we can talk sensibly about Magneto," Steve said, giving Rogue and Hawkeye a look for the two of them had started the unintended fight with their taunts.

"It . . .we . . ." Ororo cleared her throat. "There . . . there is no need to-to fight . . . not any more." Ororo stumbled over words as she forced herself not to look at Thor.

"I agree," Thor added, his eyes on Ororo.

"Damn, get a room already!" Hawkeye said as he sheathed an arrow.

"I would . . . if you . . . ? I mean, could we not, perhaps, get to know each other?" Thor mumbled, hopeful, unsure, out of his element – a rare thing.

"A splendid idea," Hank chimed in.

"I would . . . but . . . I cannot," was Ororo's soft but disappointing reply as she ignored the Beast.

"Why the hell not?" Rogue demanded.

"I . . . I . . ." But Ororo had no answer to give Rogue, no more than she had for Thor.

"An' fer the record ah meant Roro's datin' X-Men only! Or at least not you Avengers, she ain't goin' out with none of y'all. But, uh, girl why the hell not? He's a god an' hot as hell!"

"Can we take a moment to talk about why we were fighting and not about Thor and Ororo's sex life?" Scott asked.

"I second that," Steve said.

"Ditto," Wolverine said, still glaring at Thor.

"I want to hear about their sex life!" Jean said and giggled.

"It was . . . but a kiss, a kiss between foes who are now friends, I hope," Thor said all while looking at Ororo as if willing her to return his look.

"Just a kiss!" Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm guessing he failed math class in whatever Asgardian school he went to on the rainbow bridge," Clint snickered.

Ororo looked as if she might blush any moment but she still refused to look at Thor or anyone else even.

Thor sighed then shook his head sadly. "My lady, till we meet again and I hope it may be soon." He would have kissed her again but instead he grinned sheepishly as everyone stared at him.

"So what? We're all BFF's now?" Tony asked.

"Simpatico at the very least it would seem," Hank said.

"If we had a Hulk with us we would've so kicked your butts," Clint said.

"No y'all wouldn't have!" Rogue cried.

"I would take your Hulk on!" cried Colossus who'd done a decent job of taking Iron Man on.

"Uh, yeah, good luck with that," Rhodey said as he took his helmet off.

The Black Widow laughed, said something in Russian that Pitor merely snorted at, and then she laughed again.

"There is no need for _me_ to continue this fight," Thor said, his eyes still on Ororo, but he spoke of another battle than between the Avengers and X-Men. "I see there is no more I can do this day. But . . . perhaps another day . . ."

And now Ororo looked at him. Her breath hitched when she saw his intense gaze upon her. Her own face was full of emotion. She didn't want him to go. Everything within her yearned to reach out to this man who had expectantly captured her body and soul.

"We can talk about Magneto in the professor's study. Charles has him . . . well, sedated, er, so to speak. . . ever since the attack on Manhattan today," Scott said.

Steve nodded in agreement but said, "He will have to answer for his crimes."

"Understood," Scott said and the two leaders turned and headed to the school.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a magic kiss that could end a fight?" Tony asked as he passed his friend and gave the god a pat on the back.

"The question is, why hasn't he used it before?" Rhodey asked.

"Well, there is _Jane_ ," Natasha murmured as she followed Tony.

"There is that," Hawkeye agreed as he fell into step with her.

"And Sif," Tony called out over his shoulder. "Personally I prefer him with the lady Sif. At least she doth visit us! Don't think I've ever met this mysterious Jane. Is there really a Jane, Thor? Hey, Rhodey, you coming?"

Rhodey smiled a little sheepishly too and he bobbed his head at Ororo. "Uh, it was nice meeting you," he said and then thought how lame that sounded when they hadn't really met but he, like Thor, was struck by her beauty and power.

"I'm sorry it was under these circumstances," Ororo replied and smiled kindly at him.

So, Rhodey wondered, did that mean she'd like to see him again? He wasn't exactly sure but he couldn't help smiling even though Thor was giving him a look that told him he was in dangerous territory. He shrugged at the thunder god, no harm in trying, he thought and, still smiling, he headed after his team.

"Jane? Lady Sif?" Ororo asked, clearly alarmed.

"Bub sounds like a playboy ta me darlin'," Logan growled.

"Uh huh, though ah hate ta agree with, Logan," Rogue said.

"Too bad, hon," Jean said with a small sigh.

"Ladies, Bobby, Wolverine, they're leaving us," Hank said, glancing after the Avengers and Scott.

"I . . . have to go," Ororo said but the look she gave Thor clearly showed that she didn't want to.

"Till we meet again and I hope it may be soon," Thor said now, grinning, pleased with Ororo's jealousy. And he took her in his arms and kissed her again. And again. Deep and tenderly. Time forgotten.

When he finally let her go they were alone. It was quiet, all fires dispersed. She couldn't help smiling. But her smile quickly died when he spoke again.

"As much as I wish things were different," Thor said, "I admit that there _is_ indeed . . ."

"There are complications," she supplied and nodded, her pain clear upon her face. Jane. Lady Sif.

"I . . . am . . ."

"Sorry?"

"That, yes, but . . ."

"Confused," she whispered her own feelings.

"You read me well, woman."

"Stop calling me woman," she said and tried to laugh though she wanted to cry.

"Then . . . beloved," he breathed, looking at her as if he truly meant it.

She caught her breath. They stared long at each other as if struck by some spell.

"You would not reconsider . . . ?" Thor's voice died with his hope as Ororo seemed to wake from the spell at the sound of his voice.

She shook her head slowly despite everything within her demanding that she take him up on his offer.

"Ah. Well. Then we part. But not for too long I hope." He sighed but then smiled. "Indeed I see that your Shakespeare was sadly mistaken, parting is not sweet sorrow but unquenchable sorrow. I-I look forward to our next meeting."

"When things are . . . less complicated perhaps."

He grinned. She could not. No man had affected her like this before. But she knew she wouldn't allow herself to see him again. For that meant she might lose herself. He overwhelmed her, consumed her. Had he taken her there before friend and foe she would have given in to him. Her lips parted as her chest rose with desire, and with sadness, and regret. And as she watched him take to the skies she knew she was letting something rare and precious slip from her grasp. For since when had she not fought for what she wanted? What was a Jane or a lady Sif to her?

But no, she would never give herself to any man so that he was her all, her everything, and she his subject, willing or no. She would not allow herself to fall in love with a man who could control her at his very whim though he didn't know it. And he didn't know this. But seeing her resolve, knowing the battle she fought was much the same as the battle he also fought, Thor, with one last look at the goddess he longed for so strongly, disappeared into the atmosphere. She knew there wouldn't be another meeting and that she would never be his. He didn't understand it any more than he expected she did but it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, parting from her. With all his soul he knew that there would never be another woman that he would ever want more than the Mistress of the Storm – his beloved. Not even Jane.

 **A/N –** Well, if you liked this please let me know. I've an idea for a second chapter although originally I planned for this to be a one shot. Still not sure if a second chapter's needed and yet I quite like the idea of the two of them together. But I enjoy bittersweet endings and endings with all kinds of possibilities left for the imagination, like my story **Intriguing Possibilities** with Storm and Quicksilver. And I hesitate to venture into chapter stories again, just so time consuming. Guess I'll just wait and see what my muse has to say about it. Perhaps one more chapter to make the bitter truly sweet? Thanks for reading!


	2. Beloved

**A God and a Goddess** – **by Darlin**

 **-xox-**

The second time Ororo had seen Thor, the X-Men had been notified of a ruckus in the city that involved the Avengers. And Magneto. And, well, since Magneto was essentially the X-Men's villain, Ororo had insisted that they attend to the problem. She'd been excited and nervous all at once, going over and over in her head why her decision was right, justifying every reason she came up with for their quick flight out on the X-Men's jet, the Blackbird. Certainly Magneto had often been their problem when he chose to play the evil mutant. And certainly the X-Men had every right to assist the Avengers who were probably not as familiar with the Master of Magnetism. And indubitably he was such a serious force to be reckoned with that surely the two teams working together could take him down! And yet having come to these conclusions, well, it still did nothing to ease her nerves or stop her quivering stomach.

Those feelings, however, quickly dissipated as she took charge, ordering Wolverine and Colossus to remain behind while having Rogue keep to the skies with Bishop in tow. She took off ahead of them and arrived amidst a lightning barrage that lit up the sky. A smile spread over her face as she saw the god of thunder in the air, wielding Mjolnir, his mystical hammer. And she had greeted Thor with her own lightning display which made him smile in return. She couldn't know that his heart had quickened just as hers had and that he'd made every effort to work with them to subdue Magneto quickly so that he could see her the sooner. But she had known deep within her that to do more than to look upon Thor would be foolish and so, when the situation was under control, she had slipped away.

While Captain America and Cyclops conferred together, for Magneto had fled, leaving his minions to be rounded up speedily, Thor had looked for Storm but his pride would not let him ask of her. He saw that she would not give in to him, to this thing that had overtaken them. It angered and saddened him. But mostly it hurt. It hurt him to the core.

"Well . . . there's still Jane," Iron Man commented as he placed an iron gauntlet on Thor's shoulder.

Thor didn't brush Tony's hand off.

"Although I've been wondering about you and Storm. You obviously liked her, called her beloved which is a really, really good indication that someone likes someone if you ask me although I realize you're not asking. But, tell me, Thor why did you let her win last time? Because I'm pretty sure you weren't using your full power that day."

Thor didn't deign to answer his teammate.

"You want to know what I think?" Tony continued.

Thor's shoulder's heaved and with a sigh he turned his head slightly to look at Tony.

"Well, I've given it considerable thought and concluded that you were quite taken with the lovely lady. Am I right? Is our Asgardian Thunder God smitten with the Goddess of Lightning?"

Thor threw his head back and laughed.

"I knew it! I knew it! Wow. Okay, so maybe you should deal with Jane – have you thought about that? Especially before you show up with flowers, a good few dozen at least if you want to make an impression on a woman like Storm, although a god kinda makes an impression without roses. But fix the Jane thing if you're going to show up at Storm's door, or Xavier's door, or the school's door. I wonder what kind of door you could call it? Maybe Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters door, Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning door?"

This time Thor nodded thoughtfully. "Well spoken, Tony," he said with a smile.

"I always like to think I'm well spoken, and well spoken of, my vices being supreme," Iron Man said with a laugh and the two headed to the Avenger's Quinjet together, one thinking of flowers for his lady love, one lovely Ms. Pepper Potts, the other thinking of showing up at Ororo's door.

 **-xox-**

"So . . . um . . . I should simply ask him, 'Why did you call me beloved?"

"Well, ah guess that is kinda out there," Rogue said although she'd just suggested to Ororo that she should indeed ask the God of Thunder that exact same question. Partly because Rogue herself was curious.

"So . . . then what should I say – I mean if we should run into each other again?"

"An' you don't scramble outta there with your tail between yer legs lickety-split the moment the fire's put out, that what ya mean, sugar?" Rogue said and laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Rogue. I came to you for . . . advice at Remy's suggestion! Perhaps he misled me."

"So, ah'm guessin' the Swamp Rat just told ya ta ask too, huh?"

Ororo sighed and nodded.

"Ah don't know what else ta tell ya other than that, sugar. Just plumb ask him why he did what he did!"

"So . . . um . . . why did you do what you did, Thor?" Ororo snorted.

Rogue shrugged. "Just ask what's up, what's going on, what evil machinations were behind his actions. Let's face it, ah love ya ta death, sugar ah really do, but there ain't no way in hell you really coulda beat a god!"

Ororo frowned but it was something she'd been thinking about since the day the X-Men had fought the Avengers.

"He was obviously messin' with ya."

"Toying with me," Ororo murmured thoughtfully.

"Nah, there was more to it than that, what with the way he looked at ya. Man wanted you, we all saw that, just as much as you wanted – well, as _you_ _want_ _him_."

"I barely think of him!"

Rogue laughed then shook her head. "Yeah, sugar you just keep tellin' yerself that. An' good luck findin' happiness that way if it works for ya – well, fer _y'all_ since apparently he ain't gonna make a move either."

Ororo sighed. She had no answers. She didn't have the nerve to go to Thor, simply didn't have the strength. She sighed again and as she did a storm began to brew.

"Hey, it was supposed ta be sunny t'day – Remy an' me are goin' on a river cruise later! This yer doin', Storm? Ya mad at me?"

Ororo shook her head as she made her way over to a window. She was glad for the diversion. She didn't want to talk about or think about Thor any more. But a glass rattling boom shook the school and her heart quickly leapt within her.

"This is no mere storm," she said, pushing the window up.

"Where're ya goin'?" Rogue asked as Ororo scampered over the windowsill like a little girl then swooped up into the air like the most elegant avian.

She flew into the storm and there he was, grinning at her – Thor. And she fell into his arms as he reached for her. It was as simple as that.

"Well, ah'll be double dog damned," Rogue murmured as she watched from the window.

"We must stop meeting like this," Ororo said as she pulled away.

"I cannot stop wanting you, Ororo," Thor replied, pulling her back to him, holding her firmly against him.

"Oh, Thor," Ororo moaned into his chest, holding him just as tight.

Whistling quietly in amazement, Rogue shut the window then discreetly backed away. Right smack into Logan.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Logan yelled. "Is Storm in trouble?"

"Oh, she's in trouble alright, spelled in all caps, T – H – O – R." She pointed at the window.

Logan's frown deepened as he studied the couple whom seemed utterly oblivious to anyone or anything beside each other as they floated in each others arms. He cursed loudly and turned on his heel and stomped off. And Rogue hurried off too but in the opposite direction of Logan and for a better view.

"So, why did you call me beloved?" Ororo asked when he let her go and took her hand in his and set them down on the front steps of the school.

He looked from her to the sky, letting the rain pelt his face. He seemed to bask in the elements and Ororo too turned her face to the sky enjoying the feel of the wetness on her face. He watched her profile – lovely – her white hair heavy with rain – so natural – her beautiful lips curling into a smile of contentment, the same contentment he felt. She, like him, was in her element.

"We are much alike, Wind-Rider," he whispered though he hadn't meant to whisper.

She smiled. "Is that why we can't seem to keep our hands off each other?" she boldly asked.

He grinned wide. "Indeed, there is that, but there is also something more."

"I rather doubt that," Ororo said, pulling her hand free.

"Ah, beloved, there is no longer a complication in my life."

"You got rid of _one_ then?"

"There never was but one."

"Jane or Lady Sif? Which one did you get rid of and why would you?"

"Jane. But only because we have not been . . . close for many months now. She . . . she seems not to want to be with me any more. In truth I seldom thought of her, perhaps that is why I did not visit, and I suspect she grew tired of me not being on Earth often. I . . . cannot blame her."

"No, no I don't blame her for that either. So then what of Lady Sif?"

He laughed. Then he brushed aside his soaked, blond hair and took hold or Ororo, turning her to him. His lips played over her face lightly as he held her. All she had the power to do was close her eyes and submit.

"Lady Sif and I," he whispered in her ear, his breath light and teasing, "are but friends."

Ororo moaned.

"There is something between _us_ , Ororo and I will see this to the end."

"There is to be an end then," she said, stepping back, her voice sober and resigned.

He saw it was no question but a sad statement and he crushed her to him, held her hard. "I would that there were no end but you and I till eternity fades. And eternity will never fade."

She sighed.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

"Love at first fight I think you mean," she said, chuckling.

"Ah, quite true, my beloved. And this . . ." With one hand he gestured upward at the dark sky that was sending sheets of hard rain down upon them. "We summon rain in our joy – we are meant to be together you and I."

She nodded slowly. Then was this to be her fate? For good or ill?

"But I am afraid I am _not_ going to be any different than Jane," she said determinedly. "I want to see you! All the time! I don't want you to leave me."

"Then come with me! You are a goddess! Father and mother will welcome you! Loki too would welcome one such as you, for you should be a queen! You _will_ be a queen, my wife, my queen!"

Ororo was breathless at his statement but still she hesitated.

"We would visit your Earth from time to time, yes. And your friends would visit _us_. It would be a simple matter. You are not tied to this realm as mere mortals are."

"I . . . I . . . cannot betray myself," she sputtered.

"You betray no one! We . . . we . . ."

"We what?"

Thor paused, looked at this woman, and knew she would be everything that he imagined, not only beautiful but stubborn and proud and strong but gentle, thoughtful, and just – a true mate for the son of Odin.

"We love each other, is that what you were trying to say but couldn't?" Ororo prompted, suddenly angry and yet hoping, hoping!

"I crave you! You are _mine_!" he told her.

"But you do not love me."

"Why do women on every realm always insist on declarations of love?"

"Who else has wanted you to love them? Hmm, Thor?"

"Too many."

Ororo's stomach turned and she pushed him from her. Jane. Sif. How many others?

"Ororo . . . "

"I can't do this, Thor. I . . . I _ache_!" she cried.

"Ororo, I understand for _I_ ache _too_! For you, your heart, your lips, your body, your spirit, your very essence!"

"No," she said, pulling away. "I think I'm in love with you and I shouldn't be. We don't even know each other!"

"What man could not love a woman such as you, Ororo? Are my actions not enough to show you that you have captured my heart entirely from the moment we faced each other, that you are now the caretaker of my heart? I need you, I love you, Ororo and you _will_ be my wife beloved, you _will_ be my queen."

Ororo caught her breath. He didn't emphasize his words with caresses or embraces, he didn't even smile. There was no lovesick look, no besotted pleading look given her. No, his voice was passionate, his look firm and certain. And so she did what she had feared most. She gave herself to this man, this god of thunder. He was her everything, and she his willing subject. She had no control over her emotions. She'd fallen in love with a man who could control her at his every whim and what's more, he knew it. There was no asking her to marry him, it was simply understood that it would be so.

 **-xox-**

Ororo woke with a start and sat bolt upright in her bed. Her sheets were half falling to the floor, her bed clearly disheveled. For days, months, years, the same dream seemed to plague her sleep. But this was no dream she realized just as she did every morning when she woke and saw she was living a dream so completely perfect that each and every day she could barely believe it was real. The man beside her was indeed Thor, yawning and reaching for her. They were in their home in Asgard and never once had she regretted her choice. She settled beside her husband and he wrapped his arms around her. And as always she let him take her where and when he wanted, for she was his queen and he was her beloved.

 **~Finis~**

 **A/N** – And now, although I like the idea of little lightning/thunder kiddies underfoot, this story is finally completed. Thank you to those who encouraged me to write a second chapter. I apologize that it was so long in coming. I was inspired right after I wrote the first chapter but my muse abruptly shorted out. Such is the fate of those of us who attempt to write. Now my muse seems to have regained strength with this story and I genuinely hope to go over **ASCW** then finish it providing the muse will stay a while. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
